A disastrous mess!
by riso-lynn
Summary: Chapter 4 up! A HPYGO crossover. Read and Review! A year at Hogwarts and what adventure would be presented? Love YGO and HP? Read it now! Better than it sounds!Readers sorry for long delay. A YYxYB, I think... Might change or might not...
1. Chapter 1

**Author's notes: This is the second fan fiction I've written. For my other fan fiction, I'm sorry to announce that I will not be working on it unless I'm struck with a sudden inspiration. Anyway, content yourselves reading this instead. **

"Wake up!"

Bakura groaned and buried deeper under the bed sheets.

Stupid Ryou! Spoiling my sleep.

"Bakura! You promised me that you would come with me to the Game Shop today!" Ryou whined, pulling the sheets off him.

Bakura let out a shriek and pulled the bed sheets back to cover his body. Ryou turned beet red and coughed, " if you do not hurry, we would be late. Breakfast is ready, just come downstairs when you've err…got yourself dressed."

With that, Ryou left Bakura's room. Bakura sighed with relief and quickly rummage his wardrobe for his clothes.

After 15 minutes, he got himself dressed and went downstairs to get his breakfast. Ryou sighed and sipped his tea while he watched Bakura gobbled down his breakfast.

" So, Hikari, where are we going after the small gathering at the Pharaoh's place?" Bakura asked, with his mouth full.

" Well, I don't know. But I am sure that Yugi would have thought of that already. And by the way, don't talk with your mouth full, it's disgusting."

Bakura swallowed his food and stuck his tongue out at Ryou before stuffing more of his breakfast into his mouth. Ryou shook his head and glanced at his watch.

" Shit! We're late!" with that, Ryou grabbed Bakura and made a mad dash with him to the Game Shop. Bakura spluttered indignantly and wiped his mouth on a tissue he had grabbed from the table before being pulled out by Ryou.

" Why are you in a hurry? Never mind if we're late. Don't worry, Hikari, if anyone dares to blame you for it, I will personally make sure that that person will be sent to the darkest corner of the Shadow Realm." Bakura said, smirking. He had a rough idea who is going to blame Ryou for being late…

" Sorry for being late, guys!" Ryou gasped as he rushed into the game shop. Bakura, who was behind Ryou, look as if he was dragged into a hurricane.

" Never mind, Ryou. Seto and Mokuba are not here yet… I wonder where they are. They said that they are caught in a heavy traffic…" Yugi, who was leaning against the counter, said.

Ryou smiled and sat down on a chair near Yugi. Joey, who was dueling with Honda, turned from his game and said, " Why is everyone late? Ryou, I thought that you could keep watch of the time, but I was obviously wrong. I am sick of waiting for everyone to come on time, maybe I should come one hour later next time."

Ryou looked as if he was slapped, and bowed his head. Bakura immediately went to Joey, pulling the front of his shirt and lifting him up.

" How dare you hurt my Hikari's feelings. He was late because of me, got it?" Bakura snarled in Joey's face. He knew that Joey is somehow going to express his feelings of Ryou and himself being late.

Joey gulped and nodded. Bakura let go of his shirt and watched as Joey fell to the ground. He smirked at everyone in the shop and looked around for Yami. But Yami was nowhere in sight…

" Yugi, where's Yami? He is not sleeping, is he?" Bakura asked.

" Err…he is still sleeping. He did not want to join us as he is very tired. I don't blame him for that. Grandpa kept him up till 4 in the morning." Yugi replied.

Bakura look surprised, " He kept Yami up till 4 in the morning? What's so important that Yami must force to abandon his sleep and help your grandpa?"

" Well… Grandpa needs to get ready for his trip to Egypt. But he, err…sort of lost his passport, so Yami offered to help him find it. Turns out that Grandpa's passport is safely hidden in the toilet." Yugi giggled, " and by the way, keep your voices low, guys. I don't want a grumpy and zombie-like Yami to be roaming round the house."

Bakura rolled his eyes and headed upstairs.

" Bakura! What are you doing! I said not to disturb him! " Yugi yelled.

Big mistake… a "thump" was heard from upstairs, followed by a long series of cursing. Yugi gulped and mouthed to Ryou. _Hide me_!

Bakura reached Yami's room and tried the doorknob. _Damn it! The door is locked!_ He thought.

Inside the room, Yami picked himself off the ground and cursed. He was sleeping peacefully until someone yelled at the top of his lungs. He had a suspicion that it is Yugi who had yelled.

Yawning, Yami stripped himself naked and reached for his shirt. He heard someone trying the door outside but did not bother about it as his door is locked. Biggest mistake he'd ever made… Bakura crashed into the room… Yami's eyes widened as Bakura straightened himself. They froze on the spot upon seeing each other.

Yami was completely naked and he was sitting on the bed. Bakura's eyes were wide, and he was holding on to a knife, his perfect lock-picking weapon.

" Yami, is everything alright? Are you okay?" came Yugi's voice.

Yami hauled Bakura into the room and quickly shut the door. Bakura was still staring at Yami's body in shock. Yami, noticing this, pulled his bed sheets around him and sat on the bed.

" Aibou! I'm alright! You need not worry about me." Yami called out.

" Are you sure? I heard that you've fallen off the bed…"came Yugi's reply.

"I'm alright! You can go downstairs and accompany your friends."

" Okay, if you say so… By the way, is Bakura in your room? I'm sure that he came this way."

"Yes, he is in my room. Don't start questioning. He is only here because…because I want to have a talk with him." Yami lied, aware of Bakura's glare.

" Don't kill him, Yami. I'll be downstairs if you need me."

Yami let out a sigh of relief and fell back on his bed. Bakura smirked and did the same, putting away his knife at the same time. Yami turned and glared at him.

" Why did you barge into my room without knocking? I need to dress up and you being here does not help matters."

" Who wants to look at you, Pharaoh? Just put on your clothes and get over with it." Bakura snorted as he turned his gaze away.

Yami made sure that Bakura is not watching before putting on his clothes. Bakura laid on the bed, taking in Yami's scent.

_What on earth am I doing?_ Bakura thought as he buried his head in Yami's pillow. He felt the bed dipping down and turned. Yami, fully dressed, lay down beside him and closed his eyes, obviously tired and wanting to sleep. Remembering Yugi's oh-so-helpful speech of Yami not being able to sleep till 4 in the morning, Bakura left Yami alone.

_Hmm… he seems almost angelic when he's asleep… _Bakura thought dreamily_. No, wait! I am not saying that he looks angelic. Or am I?_ Bakura shook his head and continued gazing at Yami's sleeping form. _How easy it is for me to slit his throat while he is sleeping…_Bakura took out his knife and positioned it above Yami's neck. _Ha! To think that he actually felt safe sleeping with me beside him…_ _I can get my revenge finally…yes! _

Bakura was so deep in his thoughts that he did not notice Yami move until… Bakura yelped as arms enclosed around his waist. Looking down, he saw that Yami has snuggled himself comfortably into his body and was hugging. _Just wait till he tells Yami about this!_

Bakura looked away and stashed his knife back into his pocket, abandoning any thoughts of killing Yami. He stroked Yami's hair and kissed his forehead. After being in this position for about 10 minutes, he heard a car honking under the window.

Bakura reluctantly pulled away from Yami's embrace and adjusted his clothes. Patting his hair down, he glanced at Yami before making his way downstairs.

Seto and Mokuba are there. Joey looked very, very grumpy. Yugi and Ryou are making up their minds on where to go. Bakura gave a " hem, hem" and got everyone's attention.

" So, where are we going?" Bakura asked.

" We are going to the new arcade today." Yugi said excitedly.

Bakura rolled his eyes. _What is so fun about arcades anyway?_ Seto scanned the group and cleared his throat.

" Where is Yami? I want him to come with us." He commented.

" He is asleep. I don't think that he is in any shape to come with us, Seto." Yugi replied.

" I want him to come with us, and that is final. I will go personally to call him up." And with that, Seto stomped up the stairs and came back a minute later, hauling a half asleep Yami with him. Yami glared at Seto and hissed, " What's wrong with you? I'm not yours, so why should I listen to you? And let go of me, it is painful."

Seto threw Yami to the ground and folded his arms. Yami stood up just to tackle Seto to the ground. Seto screamed and Yami let go of him, standing up in the process. Bakura laughed, " You scream is so girly, Seto. Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

Seto gave Bakura his trademark glare and Bakura gave him his trademark _ice-cold_ glare. Yugi cleared his throat and asked shakily, clearly not comfortable with the current situation, " Are you guys coming or not? It's rather late now."

Seto snorted and gestured for the gang to join him in his limo. The gang looked at each other before complying. Bakura sat near the door of the limo; Yami sat beside him, followed by Ryou, Yugi, Joey and Honda. Mokuba is sitting at the front seat.

" Anzu is waiting for us at the arcade, right?" Ryou asked Yugi.

" I believe so. Anyway, that's what she told me." Yugi replied, looking at Yami.

Yami yawned. _Somehow_, he thought, _I think that_ _it is going to be a very long day for me_…

**So, how was the story? I'm sorry that I am going to say that I would not be working on "Hogwarts with Yugioh!" You see I've ran out of ideas, making it seemed impossible for me to continue it. I promise that once I've gotten any ideas, I'll start on it. Anyway, please review. I have spent lots of time thinking and typing this chapter…**


	2. Diagon Alley

Author's notes: I hope that this chapter is good… I kind of wrote it in a rush… But still, it is still half a chapter done. Yah!

Upon reaching the arcade, Yugi gave a whoop of joy and danced around, bouncing all the way. Looking at the games available there has already set Yugi to ' hyper' mood. The rest of the gang, including Seto and Mokuba, gulped and tried not to be trampled by Yugi. Ryou grinned and led an ecstatic Yugi away to play at one of the machines.

Yami slipped away from the rest of the gang and took a look around the arcade before settling down on a bench and dozed off. Bakura, who so coincidently walked past, saw Yami and went to take a seat beside. Yami was wearing a pair of sunglasses, so Bakura did not know that he was sleeping.

" So, what do you think of the arcade?" Bakura asked.

"…"

" Hey, Pharaoh! Are you listening to me?" Bakura snarled, a bit furious.

"…"

" Pharaoh!"

"…"

"Look Pharaoh, I appreciate your humor, but this isn't the time for it." Bakura reasoned.

" …"

" Okay, I get it. You don't want to talk about the arcade, right? All right, we'll talk about school then. I heard that Yugi wanted you to go to Domino High. So what are your views about that particular idea?"

"…"

" Pharaoh…" Bakura growled.

He did not receive any reply at all…

" Pharaoh! This is too much! Talk to me!"

"…"

" Damn Ra to hell! Talk to me! You stupid Pharaoh!"

Now furious, Bakura grabbed the front of Yami's shirt and pulled him up, just as the sunglasses drop off to reveal a still sleeping Yami. Bakura is lost for words.

" Hmm…what's going on? Tomb Robber?" Yami said, clearly confused and annoyed at being shouted at for no particular reason he could see.

Bakura set Yami back to the ground and yelled, " You should have taken off your sunglasses before sleeping so that I would not think that you are ignoring me, Pharaoh! I look like a complete imbecile yelling his head off at you and receiving no answer! And it turns out that you were asleep!"

Yami gave himself a minute to take all of that in and groaned, why did the Tomb Robber have to make things more difficult for him? He was just trying to get some rest…

Yami sat back on the bench and after a few seconds of glaring, Bakura followed his example.

" I did not beg you to talk to me, Tomb Robber. You could have just left me alone and play at one of the machines." Yami said, yawning.

" What you really mean is that I should leave you alone, Pharaoh? Fine, I know that I should have ignored you and…" Bakura's sentence was cut off as he felt Yami leaning against him. He turned and found Yami fast asleep on his shoulder. Figuring that it is an uncomfortable position for the Pharaoh, Bakura gently moved Yami's head over to his lap and began stroking his hair.

_Wait a minute, what in the seven hells am I doing? I should be angry_! Yami snuggled into his lap and Bakura gave one of his rare smiles. _Maybe I should enjoy this, Pharaoh is not going to let me touch him after this…gosh, I think that I am falling in love with him… _Bakura sighed and closed his eyes, dozing off…

After about a few seconds, Bakura felt someone shaking him. He tried to pretend that he was still asleep, but this person is not going to let him off so easily, so left with no choice, Bakura opened his eyes lazily just to find the entire gang staring at him. Ryou was the one shaking him, after all, Bakura is known to kill whoever who wakes him up from a sleep except for his Hikari.

" What's the matter? Can't a guy get his sleep peacefully?" Bakura grumbled.

" Yes you can, but sleeping with Yami… Err, is not an option…" Ryou whispered, so that only Bakura can hear him.

Bakura gave Ryou an amused look and grinned. Yami awakened from his slumber and sat up.

" Umm…guys? What am I doing here?" Yami asked, rubbing his head.

The gang sniggered and tried not to laugh. " Nothing!" they chorused.

Yami stared at them, with disbelief carved on his face. " Wait, what am I doing on his lap?" Yami's eyes reflected his horror; " you did not do anything to me, _did_ you Tomb Robber?"

Bakura shook his head and stood up, stretching himself. His body is now sore due to the fact that he has been sleeping on a hard wooden bench with a heavy weight on his lap. Yami stood up too, and they began to follow the gang out of the arcade and back to Seto's limo…

" Home sweet home!" Yugi cried after rushing into the Game Shop.

Seto, Joey and Honda rolled their eyes and follow suit. Ryou and Bakura said their goodbyes and went back home. Anzu skipped merrily into the Game Shop and Yami went into his room as usual.

_It has been a long day_… He thought as he flung himself onto his bed. He did not bother undressing as he fell into a deep sleep.

Next morning, Yami was awakened by a series of screeching and flapping of wings. He opened his eyes wearily and to his surprise, he saw an owl perched on top of his wardrobe, screeching its head off. Yami approached the owl cautiously and it immediately stopped screeching. Instead, it flew down and came to a rest on his arm, holding out its leg. Yami looked at its leg and noticed a letter attached to it, so he took the letter and off the owl flew.

Opening the letter, he began to read…

_**Dear Mr. Yami Motou, **_

_**I am pleased to inform you that you have been invited to join Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as a fifth year student. Although you have not gone through your first, second, third or fourth year in Hogwarts, we are sure that you could catch up on the studies there. School term starts at 1 September; you are required to be present at Diagon Alley tomorrow so that you can buy your books. A teacher would be sent to bring you and the other new fifth years there. Your train ticket is in the envelope along with this letter. I hope that you could join us in Hogwarts. **_

_**Yours sincerely,**_

_**Professor Dumbledore**_

Yami re-read the letter again just to make sure that it is not a bad dream he was stuck with. If he was to go to Hogwarts, then what about going to Domino High? Yugi would be so upset to hear that he could not go to Domino High with him. Yami sighed and took the letter to Yugi's room, preparing himself to tell Yugi about the bad news…

"Ouch! Damn Ra! Who is that?" Bakura yelled as he clutched his forehead painfully, " You are going to pay for this! I am going to send you to the Shadow Realm. "

Bakura was in a bad mood; seeing that he was unceremoniously waken up from his slumber by an owl. The damn owl had landed on his forehead.

The said owl stuck out its right and bingo, there tied a letter, all wet… Bakura took the letter and opened it, his face contracting with disgust at the wet letter. Just as he was about to send the owl to the Shadow Realm, it flew off in a matter of a few seconds, leaving Bakura to screech and throw insults at its retreating back. After subsiding his anger at not being able to send the owl to the Shadow Realm, Bakura opened the letter and began to read…

_**Dear Mr. Yami Bakura, **_

_**I am pleased to inform you that you have been invited to join Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as a fifth year student. Although you have not gone through your first, second, third or fourth year in Hogwarts, we are sure that you could catch up on the studies there. School term starts at 1 September; you are required to be present at Diagon Alley tomorrow so that you can buy your books. A teacher would be sent to bring you and the other new fifth years there. Your train ticket is in the envelope along with this letter. I hope that you could join us in Hogwarts. **_

_**Yours sincerely,**_

_**Professor Dumbledore**_

Bakura re-read the letter and yelped. Hogwarts School of _**Witchcraft and Wizardry**_? Who is the one playing tricks on him? It must be Marik and Malik, the two psychos.

Angrily, Bakura snatched up the phone, which is only a stone's throw away, and dialed Marik's number…

Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring!

Marik grouchily got out of bed and picked up the phone.

" Hello? Marik speaking."

" Marik you imbecile! Why did you wake me up in the morning to play a trick on me? What is this witchcraft and wizardry thing? And sent your owl back to my house! I want to kill it personally! It landed on my head! Marik! Are you listening to me?" came the voice on the opposite side of the phone.

To Marik, that person is blabbering nonsense. All he could hear is " Marik! $#? &(&$#$? $? &#$#$! &$ ! $#$()+)! ( &! $#?"

He yawned and slammed the phone back to its resting place, then went back to sleep…

Damn it! He cut the line! Bakura cursed, putting the phone back to its original place. He then got dressed and went down to the kitchen, to find Ryou.

"Aibou? Are you in there? I want to discuss something with you. Could you open the door?" Yami asked, standing at Yugi's bedroom door.

" Yami? Is that you? The door is not locked, come in, quick! I have something that I want to show you…"

Sensing Yugi's excitement, Yami entered the room. Yugi was sitting on his bed, reading a letter.

" What's that, Aibou?"

" I don't know. It is sent to me this morning by an owl. Weird isn't it?" Yugi replied.

" Sent by an owl? I have one too!" Yami said as he showed Yugi his letter.

Yugi's eyes shone and he hugged Yami. " Yami! I think that this Professor Dumbledore wants us to go to his school! Why don't we ask Grandpa about it?"

Yami nodded, taking his letter back. Yugi bounced downstairs and asked Grandpa about going to the school… Yami stayed in Yugi's room, lying on his bed. He wanted to go to the school badly. He wanted to learn magic! _Just hope that Grandpa would let us go to that school…_ he thought.

After about half an hour, Yugi came back up the room, his face lightened by a glow of happiness. Instantly, Yami knew that Yugi had won the debate on whether to go to the school or not with their grandpa.

Yugi hugged Yami and said, " Grandpa allowed us to go to Hogwarts! He said that he would tell Domino High about it and let us quit that school! I'm so excited, aren't you?"

Yami grinned and hugged Yugi back, " Of course I'm excited, but should we tell your friends about it?"

Yugi gasped, " Of course we should! Oh gods, I've forgotten about it. And Yami? They are your friends as much as they are mine."

" Whatever… Just get the gang gathered in the Game Shop sometime later. Okay?"

" Okay! Yami, you should be more sociable you know…I'm still not happy about how you said that the gang comprises of my friends, not yours…"

"Yami messed Yugi's hair up and gave him a smile. Yugi smiled uncertainly and pushed Yami out of the room. Yami chuckled before going back to his room.

" Hogwarts School of **Witchcraft and Wizardry**?" yelped Joey, " Where in the world is this school located? I don't seem to remember hearing anything about it…"

" I don't know anything about it either…" Yugi admitted.

Yami did not join in their conversation. He was sitting with them, but not really paying any attention to their conversation. Just then, the door of the Game Shop was flung open to reveal Ryou and Bakura.

" Guys, I have something to tell you." Ryou announced, looking very grave, " you might think that I am mad, but here comes the news. I am going to go to this Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!"

Yugi and the rest blinked and Yami said quietly, " You are going to Hogwarts? Yugi and I would be going there too...Wait… Don't even think about telling me that the Tomb Robber would be there too."

Ryou smiled and nodded his head, indicating that Bakura _is_ going to go to Hogwarts. Yami groaned and Bakura looked very displeased.

" What Pharaoh? Unhappy that I am going with you to make your life a living hell?" Bakura snarled.

Yami just glared at him and closed his eyes to rest them. Bakura walked to the darkest corner of the Game Shop and settled down, his red eyes glowing in the darkness. Ryou contented himself by sitting down with the gang and discussing about their plans of going to Hogwarts.

Yami opened his crimson-colored eyes and saw red ones staring straight at him. He got up before walking towards those eyes. Bakura saw Yami approaching, but did not say anything. Yami sat down beside Bakura (who was sitting on the floor).

" What are you doing here? Aren't you joining Ryou to talk about your plans on going to Hogwarts?" Yami asked.

Bakura shrugged, " I am not interested in what he had to say. And that's why. What are you doing here then? Not joining your Hikari?"

" Nope. He is with his friends. Not mine. I somehow felt that you are the only person whom I can talk to without feeling awkward. I think it is because we are both yamis."

Bakura looked surprised. The Pharaoh thought that he could only talk to him comfortably?

After a few seconds, Bakura grinned, " I feel the same way as you do. Well, well, well… I am flattered upon hearing that I am the only person you could confide in. Pharaoh."

Yami smiled and they both grew silent. Yami watched as Yugi talked to his friends. Bakura took side-glances at Yami now and then. All he could think is: Yami is gorgeous. Yami noticed Bakura staring at him and turned to look at him.

Bakura grinned and touched Yami's cheek. It felt smooth and tender under his touch. Yami shivered and leaned into Bakura's hand. Bakura then pressed his lips upon Yami's lips, feeling the soft and warm lips and licking them. Yami moaned, practically begging for more. Bakura smirked and demanded entrance into Yami's mouth. Yami complied, parting his lips, allowing Bakura's tongue to enter and taste him.

" Hem, Hem." Came Yugi's voice.

Bakura and Yami broke apart, looking embarrassed. The gang stared at them, all open-mouthed. Yami pulled Bakura to his room and shut the door.

" Well. Pharaoh, what will Marik say when he finds out that I've just kissed you and you allowed it?" Bakura smirked, " now, where did we stop?"

" Emm…it seems that we have lots of books to buy…" Yugi stated.

They were in Diagon Alley, with the aid of Hagrid, the teacher Professor Dumbledore had mentioned in his letter.

" So yeh better hurry! We don't have much time!" Hagrid exclaimed.

Yami looked at the things that he had bought, silently marking them off his shopping list. Parchment, quills, ink, potion supplies, a cauldron, a set of brass scales, school robes and dress robes… All he needed now was his books and wand.

Ryou looked as if he was going to collapse under all his shopping. Bakura wasn't helping by reminding him about all the books they still need to buy. He sighed and turned away to walk towards Florish and Blotts, a bookstore.

Yami, Yugi, Bakura followed him into the bookstore. Hagrid remained outside because he was too big to get inside.

Once inside the store, Ryou spotted a horribly familiar person, with a horribly familiar voice.

" How dare you insult my Hikari you pathetic excuse for a living! I make you pay!"

"Oh you would? I'm so scared now. I'm warning you, my father would kill you if you even dare to lay a finger on me." A cold sneering voice sounded.

Ryou, Bakura, Yugi and Yami all hurried towards the voices and found Marik, Malik, and a pale boy with white-blond hair, gray eyes and a pointed chin.

Marik turned to look at the new arrivals and gave a smirk, " Oh, _dear_ Malfoy, my friends are here now, but yours are not. So, who's outnumbered?" he cackled.

Malfoy paled even more, if it was possible and replied, " This is not the end of it, Marik! You will pay! And I will make sure of that!" with that, Malfoy gathered his books and hurried away.

Marik turned towards Yami, Yugi, Bakura, and Ryou before giving them a grin of triumph. " Thank Ra you all are here! Or else, I might have to send that Malfoy to the Shadow Realm, and I know that His Mightiness will not like it." He said, looking at Yami.

Sorry to leave it like this, but I need to get away to do something else now. Please review! 


	3. Diagon Alley and Reaching Hogwarts

_**Author's notes: Well, this is the next half of the chapter. Enjoy. Reviews are welcomed. Thanks to my 3 kind-hearted reviewers, **_**YugiTheDarkPharaoh, kit-kit, **_**and**_** neverseensunrise.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story.**_

Yami stuck out his tongue and turned to look at the books on sale. Bakura started searching for the books that he needed to buy, and Marik wandered off to the back of the store, pulling Malik with him. Ryou and Yugi went to the counter and asked for the owner to help them find the books that they want to buy.

After buying the books, they headed out of the store with Marik and Malik, who had decided to join them, and met up with Hagrid. Hagrid brought them to the Ollivander's and made them buy wands.

Upon reaching Ollivander's, Hagrid was forced to wait outside again while the rest went in. An old man was sitting behind the counter; he smiled when he saw them.

" I have been waiting for you," he said, " I'm Ollivander, the wand maker."

Yugi smiled and said, "Nice to meet you, Mr Ollivander. My name is Yugi. These are my friends." He gestured to Yami, Ryou, Bakura, Marik, and Malik.

Yami managed a polite " hello" while Ryou broke into a wide smile, greeting Ollivander joyfully. Bakura, Marik, and Malik simply ignored the old man, as they put it.

Ollivander looked amused at the three boys' rudeness, but did not comment on it. He took Yugi aside and measured his 'wand arm'. Then, he chose a wand from his seemingly endless supply of wands and passed it to Yugi. Yugi was unsure of what to do…

" Go on! Give it a wave!" Ollivander cried.

Yugi gave the wand a wave, just to find that his simple action had demolished half of Ollivander's shop. The shelves containing the wands were partially smashed, and some of the wands fell out of them. He gave a squeak and kept apologizing to Ollivander, giving the wand back to him at the same time. Ollivander chuckled and chose another wand for Yugi from the pile of wands now on the floor. Bakura's eyebrows were raised in amusement. Yami and Ryou rolled their eyes at Bakura while the two psychos laughed at the funny expression on Yugi's face when he accidentally demolished the shop.

The second wand proved to be as useful as the first one… so, Yugi tried again and again, until he found a right wand. The wand gave off golden sparks when Yugi waved it.

Ollivander gave Yugi an appraising look and said, " Hawthorn and Dragon heartstring, ten inches."

Yugi beamed and paid for his wand. Yami went next, followed by Ryou, Bakura, Malik and Marik.

Yami got a wand with Mahogany, which is twelve inches. Ryou got one with Walnut and unicorn hair, eleven inches precisely. Bakura's wand is made of yew wood, thirteen inches and containing a phoenix feather. The two psychos preferred to keep the identities of their wands a secret.

They each paid for their wands and exited the shop. Seeing that he was the King of Thieves, Bakura paid unwillingly for his wand, and he saw no reason to pay the old man. But Ryou made sure that he paid for it and watched his every movement carefully. Hagrid, who was outside, brought them back to the Kame Game Shop, but not before telling them to be at King's Cross Station in London on time. They all nodded and bid Hagrid goodbye. Marik and Malik went into the Game Shop and called a " hello, folks" to Joey, Honda and Yugi's grandpa. They said a "hello" back and went to tackle Yugi, who was just coming into the Game Shop.

Bakura rolled his eyes and winked at Yami suggestively. Yami ignored him and turned to walk to his room.

Bakura yelled after him, " Yami! Meet you tomorrow!"

" Got it."

Bakura grinned and turned back to the gang. " Ryou, let's go home."

Ryou nodded and called out, " Bye guys!"

Yugi said his goodbyes to Ryou and helped tend his grandpa's shop. The rest of the gang went home soon after that…

The day finally came! They were on King's Cross Station, reading to board the Hogwarts Express at platform nine and three quarters. The only problem is that there is _**no**_ platform nine and three quarters…

" See, that Hogwarts stuff is all a lie! There is no Hogwarts and no platform nine and three quarters!" Bakura exclaimed.

" No. I think that we are not looking hard enough. I bet that there are some other Hogwarts students too." Yami stated.

Yugi and Ryou nodded, standing on tiptoes to see if they can spot any other Hogwarts students. But unluckily, they spotted none…

Just as they are losing hope of ever finding the platform or Hogwarts students, a group of red-haired people dressed in slightly odd clothes came rushing pass them. The red-hairs ran into a wall in between the sign indicating 'nine and ten'.

All their mouths dropped open. Bakura was the first to recover…

" Ryou, run into that wall."

" Run into the wall? Are you crazy?"

" The red-hairs can do it, so I don't see why I can't." Bakura commented haughtily.

" Then why don't you run into that wall? I don't see why I have to make a fool of myself." With that, Ryou refused to speak to Bakura.

" Hmmp! I shan't do that. I will not listen to what you say, Hikari." Bakura then turned his back on the wall and whistle a seemingly merry tune. Ryou jerked his head to the left and gave an expression that clearly states that he is not going to do anything at all.

Behind the two white-haired boys, Yami sighed and thought, '_why am I with this gang of fools…'_ and ran to the wall with his luggage, praying, _please Ra don't let me hit that wall._ The rest stared in horror; quite sure that he would slam himself against the wall, which looks _very_ solid. But no, Yami disappeared through the wall, without a sign of a crash or a sign of where he had vanished to...

" Well, what are we waiting for? Race you guys!" Yugi asked as he braced himself and followed Yami's example, disappearing through the wall too.

Bakura, Ryou, Marik and Malik soon followed Yugi, running into the wall. A second later, they found themselves on a complete new platform that wasn't there before. Not wanting to lose to Yugi, Bakura and the two blonds raced towards the train waiting there.

"Yami? Yugi? Where are you?" Ryou called out, hoping to find the two boys that went into the train before them ages ago and keep up with the threesome at the same time. On the train, the compartments are almost all full, and they can't find any empty ones, nor can they find Yugi and Yami.

Marik cackled, " If you want, I can help you chase the people out of any compartment and get that for ourselves."

Bakura was quick to agree with him, as well as Malik. But Ryou shook his and said, " No, we cannot do that, it would be rude. Come on, let's find Yami and Yugi, I'm sure that they had saved some seats for us." Left with no choice, the threesome followed Ryou to set on the quest on finding Yami and Yugi.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Hey guys!" came Yugi's voice. Ryou almost cried with relieve. Finally! They had found where Yugi was, and Yami is probably there too! Yami could control the three troublemakers behind him! The two tired yamis and the two Hikaris flung themselves onto the seats available. They found Yami fast asleep in the compartment…

Just after half an hour, the door to their compartment slide open to reveal two boys and a girl. One of the boys had green eyes, jet-black hair, and a lightning-shaped scar on his forehead. The other boy had red hair and lots of freckles. The girl had very bushy hair.

" Excuse me. Can we join you in the compartment, the rest are all full," the girl said.

" Of course! Come in!" Yugi said, " Nice to meet you, I'm Yugi."

" Nice to meet you too, Yugi. My name is Hermione, and they are Harry and Ron," the girl said, gesturing to the two boys behind her.

Ryou introduced himself, Malik too. But Bakura and Marik ignored the three students. Yami was sleeping, so no introduction was needed.

While Yugi, Ryou and Hermione chatted; Harry and Ron took sneak glances at the students in the compartment. Yugi, the purple-eyed boy, looked nice and friendly enough. So does the boy, Ryou, with warm, brown eyes. But the other three boys looked unfriendly and it was wise not to mess with them. There was another boy in the compartment too, they noticed. But his features told Harry and Ron that he was either very nasty or very kind and understanding…

" Don't you know that it is rude to stare?" the white-haired boy asked menacingly.

Harry and Ron jumped. Their faces grew red and they each quickly look down onto the floor.

' Bakura! Don't be so mean!" Ryou exclaimed.

Bakura snorted, but did not argue.

"Where do you come from? You don't look like any of us" Hermione ask Yugi.

"I came from Domino, in Japan. I bet that you don't see anybody like me everyday… " Yugi replied.

" You're right… I don't." Hermione replied. No words were exchanged after that.

After what seemed like hours, Yami woke up. Harry took a look at him, but was a bit frightened when he saw that Yami was looking at him.

" Emm… Sorry. I don't mean to stare…"

Yami gave him a smile and said, " It's okay. My name is Yami. Nice to meet you."

Harry returned the smile and replied, " My name is Harry. Nice to meet you too." Already, he was feeling comfortable in Yami's presence. _He seems to be such a nice guy. Kind too. _Harry thought.

Bakura, who kept quiet till then, grumbled, " So the sleeping beauty has finally awaken."

Yami turned towards Bakura and snarled, "Don't be mean to me. You know that I don't like it."

Bakura shrugged, but stopped his commenting.

A minute later, there was a knock on the compartment door.

" Come in!" called Yugi, who was sure that some poor soul had no seat and wanted to share their compartment.

The door opened and revealed…. Seto Kaiba! Yugi gasped. Ryou sucked his cheeks in. Bakura and the rest, excluding Harry, Ron and Hermione, raised their eyebrows.

" What are you doing here? No-nonsense-like-magic Kaiba?" asked Bakura.

" I did not choose to be here. My brother forced me to come here…" Seto replied.

Seto came into the compartment and made a beeline straight for Yami. Bakura, who saw him coming, quickly sat next to Yami. Seto narrowed his eyes, but did not do anything rash. Instead, he sat next to Hermione.

" Disappointed that you cannot sit next to Yami?" Bakura smirked.

" Of course not." Seto replied.

" Poor Kaiba! He cannot even admit that he wants to sit next to Yami!" Bakura sang, making sure that Seto was listening to him.

" Are you trying to test my patience? I have no time for fools like you." Seto snarled.

" So what if I am?"

Yami sat there looking puzzled. He cannot believe that Seto Kaiba wanted to sit beside him. And he cannot believe that Bakura actually saved him from that _**horrible **__terror._

Seto made to stand up. Bakura raised his fist…

Before a fight can be carried out, Hermione cried out, " Look! That is Hogwarts! We must changed into our robes right now!" Then, she took her robes and went to the bathroom to change while the boys changed in the compartment.

Hermione came back a few minutes later and stuffed her clothes into her bag. They reached the station. Everyone was rushing down to the station, giving no mercy to the pupils who had fallen down. They just walked on them…

" Wow! What a stampede!" Yugi exclaimed, trying to avoid being knocked down by the other students.

Ryou nodded and looked over at their yamis. Bakura and Yami had no problem walking through the crowd at all. They were taller than most of the students and Bakura was pushing all the students that were blocking his way down. Yami need not do anything at all. He simply walked behind Bakura and waited for him to clear the road for him.

Ryou sighed and tried with all his might to push through the crowd with Yugi. It seems to do no good… they were just too short. To be exact, they were shorter than most of the pupils here…

After all the pushing and swearing, Yugi and Ryou finally made their way past all the students and proceeded to Hagrid, who was beckoning for them to follow him. A few other students followed them to Hagrid. _Hmm… they must be the first years…_ Yugi thought.

Ryou gulped and whispered, " Yugi, don't you think that we are really too short?"

Yugi looked around them and nodded, just noticing how short they were. Compared to Hagrid, they were just dwarves, no, smaller than dwarves. Ryou sighed… why are they so short? They are even shorter than most of the first years. To think that they are going to be in fifth year… It is almost impossible to believe.

" Ooi! Over here! Yugi, Ryou! Come on!" Hagrid called out.

Yugi and Ryou looked at each other and raced towards Hagrid. Bakura, Yami, Marik and Malik were already on one of the boats there. It seems that they are going to cross the lake. Yugi shivered, thinking about the creatures living in the creepy lake.

With Bakura and the rest in one of the boats, Yugi and Ryou had to go share a boat with other students. Out of the corner of his eyes, Yugi saw Harry, Ron and Hermione waving to him. He waved back and Hermione gestured to a carriage beside her and got in. Yugi understood her. She was saying that she would be going to Hogwarts by the carriage.

Yugi then sat back and watched the water. It was a murky color. Ryou nudged him and pointed to the object in front of them. It was a magnificent castle. Even though it looked old, of course… there were lights in the castle, indicating that someone was already in there, waiting for the students to arrive…

Within a few minutes, they arrived at the castle. A strict looking female teacher was standing there in front of the door Ryou assumed that was leading straight to the Great Hall.

" Welcome to Hogwarts. You may refer me as Professor McGonagall. When you go into the Great Hall, make sure that you are all lined up. When I call out your names, proceed to the stool you will see later and I will put the Sorting Hat on your head. Understand?"

The students all nodded their heads, even though they had no idea what she was talking about. Bakura, Marik and Malik just snorted. Professor McGonagall glared at them, but they pretended that they could not see her.

Ryou tried to hide his face. How could he even explain that Bakura was his Yami? Let alone tell the lie to everyone about Bakura being his elder brother. If only Bakura was as well behaved like Yami… He looked over at Yami, who was standing alone. Yami stood there smiling to first years, trying to act nice even if he's not…

The doors to the Great Hall were opened at last! The first years and the newest fifth years students walked in, straight to the stool that Professor McGonagall had told them that they would see. The said Professor stood beside the stool and began to call out names.

" Joker, Weasel!"

Weasel walked up to the stool with shaky legs, his knees practically knocking together. Perspiration was running down the side of his head, which made his pale face look even paler, if that was possible.

" Wow, look at that guy! He must be really nervous…" Yugi whispered to Ryou.

Ryou nodded, his eyes never leaving the back of Bakura. He must make sure that he does _no_ mischief. As though sensing his glare, Bakura turned and gave him an evil smile.

Back to Weasel…

" **Hufflepuff!"** The Sorting Hat boomed.

Weasel jumped off the stool, running towards the Hufflepuff Table. Next, Professor McGonagall called out the next person-to-be-sorted…

" Cooling, Nikki!"

" **GRYFFINDOR!" **

" Luke, Dan!"

" **HUFFLEPUFF!"**

" Wow! There are sure a lot of people going to Hufflepuff…" Yugi whispered to Ryou as the sorting continued with seventeen people being sorted…

Ryou nodded and counted the number of first years for each of the Houses_. Emm… fourteen Hufflepuffs; two Gryffindors; one Slytherin; zero Ravenclaws…_

Then, Yugi heard Seto's voice…

" What do you mean by 'technology can't work here'? You must be joking! There is no place where technology can't work!"

Yugi giggled, nudging Ryou, who heard what Seto said too. And they both grinned at one another.

Just then, Professor McGonagall called out, " Kaiba, Seto!"

Seto ground his teeth together before walking up to the chair and putting the Sorting Hat on. He still can't believe that technology cannot work here…

" _Hmm… Very brave, but too clever for your own good. Has a good amount of pride too… wants to show your talents… Now, there is some problem__**… Where shall I put you?" **_

" _You can talk! Now listen…If you put me in Gryffindor or Slytherin, I will strangle you personally. I am clever, yes. So put me in Ravenclaw and get over with it!"_ Seto thought in his mind.

" If you insist… **RAVENCLAW**!"

Seto pull the Sorting Hat off his head and threw it back on the stool. _Stupid hat…_

Next, Yami was called up… He sat on the stool with the Hat.

" I see plenty of courage, but pride is shown too…too much pride to be exact" (Yami resisted the urge to strangle the Sorting Hat) "… And you are cunning, yes… where shall I place you?"

" _I don't mind which House you would place me in. But I don't want to be in Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff." _

" _In this case…_**SLYTHERIN!**

Yami walked to the Slytherin's table. Harry and Ron watch in shock. Yami's in Slytherin?

" We have another enemy, Harry." Ron whispered.

Harry just couldn't believe that the person whom he thought was nice was actually in Slytherin… No, it can't be… " It must be a mistake!"

" Of course it is not a mistake! The Sorting Hat put him there! The Sorting Hat is never wrong!" Ron exclaimed.

Harry kept his mouth shut. _Is it possible that Yami was only pretending to be nice?_ He watched as Bakura was called up to the stool… His mind is still debating about Yami being in Slytherin. He looked over at Draco Malfoy, his biggest enemy ever. _Would Yami join forces with Malfoy?_

Bakura sat on the stool; waiting to see what House he would be sorted into…

" _Cunning one you are… A thief too! Needless to say you are in—"_

" _If you put me in any House other than Slytherin, you are going to die."_

" _I was about to put you in Slytherin… So, you want to join that previous boy, don't you? I can sense that you two are not as young as you look."_

" _Glad that you are smart. I'm 5000 years old. So don't you mess with me. Now sort me in Slytherin."_

" _If that's what you want… _**SLYTHERIN!**

Bakura gave a smirk and strode, with his head high up in the air, to the Slytherin's table. He sat beside Yami, who was sitting beside someone very familiar… That pale boy has white-blond hair, cold gray eyes and a pointed chin…

" Malik!" called Professor McGonagall.

Winking to Marik, Malik bounced up to the Hat, putting it on.

" _Hmm… I see that you are—"_

" _If you put me in any Houses other than Slytherin, I will burn you to crisps."_ Malik threatened.

" _If that is what you want_… _I am surprised that so many of you wanted to be in Slytherin. First that Bakura, now you… The both of you like to threaten an old hat like me too_… **SLYTHERIN!**"

With a self-satisfied smirk, Malik walked to the Slytherin's table. _Marik will certainly be in Slytherin. We've planned it already. No way we would be going to any of the other Houses. Just look at them!_ Malik looked at the Hufflepuffs. They were smiling at their newcomers. The Gryffindors and Ravenclaws were doing the exact same thing. Only the Slytherins ignored their newcomers. Which was just how Malik liked them to be.

Soon after, Marik was sorted into Slytherin; Yugi and Ryou were sorted into Gryffindor, much to Bakura, Marik and Malik's disgust, and that was just about it.

Professor Dumbledore, the headmaster, stood up. All the chatting died down… Dumbledore then began to speak, " To all of the new students, welcome to Hogwarts! To the old students, welcome back! I can see that all of you are tired and hungry, so I would not hold you back any longer. Tuck in!"

Soon after his speech, mountains of food appeared out of nowhere and pile up on the table. All the students ate heartily as the Sorting Hat was taken away.

" Do you think that Yami would join forces with Malfoy?" Harry asked.

" Of course e ould! Evy one oins alfoy!" Replied Ron with his mouth full.

" Pardon?" Harry asked, not getting what Ron was trying to say…

Ron swallowed his food before repeating, " I said, of course he would. Everyone joins Malfoy! Just take Crabbe and Goyle for example. They go wherever Malfoy goes. And see Snape?" Ron pointed to a greasy, black-haired man at the teacher's table. " Snape is teaching Potions this year again! And the fifth years have OWLs this year. Which means that Snape will give us loads of homework to do. And the Slytherins need not be punished if they did not hand in their work. Gryffindors would be punished! Can you see why Yami would do better to join Malfoy? Malfoy is Snape's favourite student. If Yami joins Malfoy, Snape will treat him better! He will have the advantage. If he joins us, then he'll suffer. And I guess that nobody likes to suffer. Give up your hopes, Harry. Yami will never join you." Ending his long speech, Ron stuffed his mouth full again.

Harry sighed and looked towards the Slytherin's table. Malfoy was eating a chicken drumstick. Bakura and the two blonds were stuffing themselves with rice balls and Yami was eating a slice of chicken pie. Harry turned back to his food and thought, _how nice it would be if I had more friends…_

After all the food was eaten, Professor Dumbledore stood up, " Now that all of you are full and content, I shall dismiss you and you will find your beds warm and comfortable waiting upstairs…" With that, Professor Dumbledore clapped his hands twice. The benches were pulled back and the plates vanished from sight.

All of the students followed their prefects up to their dormitories. Yami, Bakura, Malik, Marik and the other Slytherins were led to the dungeons. The prefect shouted, " Snake's eye!" and the blank piece of wall in front of them turned into a door. All of the Slytherins went through the door and up to their awaiting beds…

To Yami's horror, he was to share a room with Bakura, Malik and Marik. They didn't seem to mind Yami. But Yami was a cautious, just in case if they wanted to kill him in his sleep… _No! Bakura wouldn't do that! But… how can I be sure? What about those two? Arghh!!! I'm going mad! Just thinking of those two makes my head hurt…_ Yami looked at Malik and Marik. _Maybe I should just ignore them_… With that, Yami pulled the binds around his bed and changed into his pajamas. Then, he closed his eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep…

At Harry's dormitory, Harry was doing some quick thinking… _I wonder how my parents are. I hope that they are alright… perhaps Sirius would go over to visit them… I should probably stop thinking and start sleeping… _Harry closed his eyes and willed himself to sleep...

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

_**So this is my next half of the chapter. Well… how is it? Notice that Harry's parents are still alive and Sirius is not in hiding? I decided to modify the story a bit… Lord Voldemort is not in my story… for now. I wanted to add him in a bit later. Drop me a review. I almost didn't want to post this chapter up because I got only 4 reviews… **_


	4. The Busy Morning For All!

Author's note: Next chapter up! Reviews are welcomed, but please don't add in your own views on how the story should go. Thank you to my all my reviewers. Enjoy this chapter.

Sunrays streaked through the Gryffindor boys' dormitory. Yugi and Ryou woke up, wondering what the fuss was about. There was a boy running up and down searching for something, and Harry was helping him.

" Are you sure that it went this way?" Harry was saying.

" I'm sure! It just hopped away and went under the bed." Answered the boy.

" Then let's look for it. You should watch over your pet more, Neville…"

With that, both Harry and Neville crawled under the bed… Yugi and Ryou looked at each other, puzzled. Then, they walked towards the bed where Harry and Neville had disappeared to, just to hear a cry of triumph.

" I found it! I found Trevor! Thanks Harry!"

" No problem. Just get me out of here! I'm stuck!" Harry replied.

" You are stuck? I'm stuck too…" Neville said worriedly.

" You're stuck too? So… who will save us?"

" No idea. Let's call for help! HELP!!!" Called Neville, panicking.

" I guess that they forgot about us…" Yugi told Ryou.

Ryou nodded, whispering, " Do you want to save them?"

" Of course! They are our roommates! Come on Ryou, let's help them," replied Yugi.

They approached the bed and Yugi yelled, " Need help?"

" Yugi? Is that you?" came Harry's voice.

" Yes. Now stick out your hands. We will try to pull you two out."

Two pair of hands stuck out, and Yugi grasped one pair of them while Ryou grasped the other.

" When I shout one, two, three, try to push yourselves out as hard as you can. Okay?" Ryou asked.

" Got it!" Harry and Neville yelled in unison.

" Now, ONE! TWO! THREE!"

Harry and Neville both pushed with all their might while Yugi and Ryou pulled with all their strength… After pulling and pushing for a minute, Harry and Neville came flying out while both Yugi and Ryou went flying backwards…

" Phew! Thanks Yugi. Thanks Ryou!" Harry exclaimed.

" Yeah! Thank you!" Neville said.

" You're welcome," answered both Yugi and Ryou, who were sprawled on the floor.

Neville then sat on his bed and appeared to be thinking very hardly…

" Neville? Is there something wrong?" asked Harry, a bit worried.

" Yes… No… I don't know… I seem to remember something, but now, I forgot about it. I think that it is the reason why we were under that bed in the first place…"

" Oh no! Trevor!" Harry exclaimed.

" Trevor? He's here. On my bed." Neville said, pointing to Trevor, the toad.

Harry shook his head and thought,_ all this trouble for nothing_… " Let's go down for breakfast."

" All right! Just a minute!" answered Yugi as he changed into his school robes. Ryou changed into his robes too…

" I'm ready!" Yugi said.

" Me too!" Ryou yelled.

Then, they all went down for breakfast…

**At Yami's dormitory**…

The first thing that Yami registered is the angry voices that was in the room. It was Marik and Malik's voices. There was a sudden loud roar from another voice…

" **Arrrrrgh**! SHUT UP!!!" roared Bakura.

Malik and Marik stopped arguing at once. They looked at Bakura before Marik snorted, " You are in no position to stop us. Even the Pharaoh is sleeping peacefully without making any noise at all." He indicated to the curtains that were surrounding Yami's bed. But he had no idea that Yami was getting dressed behind the curtains…

" So what if Yami isn't complaining! I am the King of Thieves! And I have all the rights to complain!" Bakura yelled back at Marik.

_Just a bit more… _thought Yami as he pulled his robes on_… Marik, you are going to die for waking me up and having a loud voice_…

Finally, he finished dressing and pulled the curtains away, glaring at his three roommates… His eyes are burning red with fire behind them. And he was very angry…

" Just _**what**_ the **HELL** do you think you are doing!!!" roared Yami; " I was sleeping peacefully, as Marik had so kindly pointed out, before I was awaken by the two of you!" Yami pointed at Marik and Malik accusingly.

Malik and Marik pointed at each other and bellowed, " He is the one who started the fight!"

" I don't care which one of you started the fight. If I hear the two of you fight again tomorrow morning, you'll get it," Yami hissed menacingly.

Malik and Marik nodded. Yami turned and walked away. Marik stuck out his tongue from behind Yami, earning grins from Bakura and Malik. But to his horror, Yami turned and launched towards him, a knife in hand.

" Do you seriously want me to slice that tongue off?" Yami asked, positioning the knife under the light, making it gleam.

" N…No! I was just err…just…err… Ah ha! I was just exercising my tongue!" Marik stammered.

Yami smiled and walked towards the dormitory door, opening it, " Okay, let's just say that I believe you for once… But let me state something. I do not have eyes behind my head," and with that, Yami closed the door behind him.

Marik heaved a sigh of relief, " I'm glad that my lie worked. It seems as if my lying skills improved…"

Bakura suddenly yelled, " Where's my knife? Who took it?"

" How does your knife look like?" Malik asked.

" It is a beautiful knife and I polished it until I could shine it in the light. It has a red ruby in the middle of the handle and the handle itself is golden in color." Bakura answered.

" I know of a knife that fits that description. The Pharaoh was holding one just now when Marik stuck out his tongue at his back…"

Bakura didn't even wait for Malik to finish his sentence. He was already halfway out of the door, yelling, " Give me back my knife! You thief!"

" Well, I never thought that Bakura could actually use that sentence. He's usually the one who steals, not the one who gets things stolen from…" Marik said to Malik.

Malik nodded. He himself and Marik went out of the dormitory, going down to the Great Hall to get their well-deserved breakfast…

…………………………………………………………..

" Good morning, Aibou." Yami greeted.

The Great Hall was full of students. All of them were eating their breakfast.

" Good morning Yami!" Yugi greeted back. He was eating his breakfast with Harry and Ryou.

Yami smiled and nodded before going to the Slytherin's table to have his breakfast. A few seconds after he'd settled down, a boy with white-blond hair sat beside him.

" I've heard that you are called Yami. Am I right?" the boy asked, " And if I'm not wrong, you _do_ know a person by the name of Marik?"

" Yes, I'm called Yami. And I know who Marik is. Is there something wrong?" Yami replied.

" Your friend Marik had pissed me off at Flourish and Blotts. You are present too, if my memory is not faulty. I do not like being pissed off and you better tell him that for me. My name is Malfoy, by the way… Draco Malfoy. If you are smart, you'd better stop hanging around Marik."

_He thinks that Marik is my good friend_? Yami thought as he replied, " Is this a threat? I know a threat when I hear one. I'm not Marik's good friend. You should tell this to either Bakura or Malik. Excuse me." Yami stood up and went over to sit at the other end of the table, far away from Malfoy.

Malfoy stood up too, and went to sit next to Yami again… "I don't care if Marik is not your friend. Tell him that I'm not finished with him yet. Just like I'm not finished with you."

" Sorry, but I'm not a message machine and I do not help people. Tell him yourself." Yami took a glass of pumpkin juice and sipped it slowly, ignoring Malfoy. _After all, _**I**_ am the Pharaoh, not him. _

" No, I command you to tell Marik exactly what I've told you. Or else your stay here at Hogwarts will be a living hell for you," threatened Malfoy.

" Ahem!" a voice behind them sounded.

The two of them turned and saw Bakura, Malik and Marik. Marik and Malik were smirking. Bakura looked furious.

"Pharaoh! Give me back my knife now!" hissed Bakura.

" That is your knife? Well, I didn't know it. You will pardon me for performing such outrageous act like stealing your knife, won't you?"

" Never! That is my precious possession. And I don't appreciate people stealing it. And that includes you!" Bakura pointed at Yami, his eyes on fire.

Marik and Malik stared at Bakura with respect. Nobody dared to say such things to the Pharaoh.

" Bakura! You are my idol!" Marik screamed. Malik nodded eagerly.

Yami looked at Bakura and laughed, " So Thief, angry aren't you? Well, if you want your knife back, you'll have to catch it." He tossed the knife up in the air.

Bakura jumped up and caught it. Malfoy, who was watching the whole scene, turned back to Yami.

" Now Yami, tell Marik what I've told you to tell him. And make it quick."

Marik, Malik and Bakura looked at Malfoy, shocked. _The Pharaoh never listens to anyone. And certainly not Malfoy_!

Yami gave Malfoy a smile before answering, " Tell him yourself." He then turned his back on Malfoy and ate his breakfast in silence.

" The nerves you've got! Grrrr…" Malfoy growled.

" Well, the Pharaoh did not listen to his commands." Malik told Marik and Bakura.

Before either Bakura or Marik could respond, Malfoy pulled out his wand and asked mockingly, " Do any of you know any magic?"

Seeing the confused look on their faces, Malfoy gave a small laugh and said, " Oh! I forgot! You are all first year standard!" With that he kept his wand and walked away, but not before saying, " Yami, tell them what I've told you to say to Marik or else you'll have to bear the consequences. I'll question Marik later. So don't you dare to disobey my orders and deceive me."

Yami gave Malfoy a bored look and shook his head, " Tell him yourself. I'm no servant of yours. Nor do I take any of your commands."

Malfoy gave Yami a smirk, " You'll have to learn it the hard way then…" He flicked out his wand, ready to cast a spell…

" Draco Malfoy, what do you think you are doing?" a voice sounded from their right.

Malfoy glared at the source of the voice, which happened to be Seto Kaiba. He snorted and put his wand back into his pocket before walking away with a frown. He didn't want to mess with Seto…

" Good morning, Seto. Thank you for chasing Malfoy away for me." Yami greeted.

" Good morning to you too. And you're welcome. I was wondering if you knew where we would get our timetables."

" I think that Professor McGonagall will give us our timetables after breakfast."

Seto nodded and walked away.

" Arrogant fellow!" Bakura exclaimed, "Always trying to find a chance to talk to Yami. Huh!"

Seto turned back and snarled, "Keep your mouth shut. It's none of your business who I speak to."

" I won't! I will not listen to you. You are nothing but an arrogant old fool. I can't believe that you are in Ravenclaw; you should be in Hufflepuff." Bakura said in a huff.

Suddenly, a crowd of girls came over to the Slytherin's table, crowding around Seto.

A girl cried out, " You are the arrogant fool! Don't even think about messing with our Seto. He's the best and better that the rest! If you dare lay a finger on him, we'll skin you alive!"

Bakura stepped forward, angry and wanting to hit the girl. But Yami stood up and pulled him back, whispering, " Don't mess with them, they'll really kill you."

Just after the girls saw Yami, most of them went mad and immediately rushed forward to him, smiling in a way they call pretty…

Yami shook his head in disgust and pushed them away. Bakura snarled, " Get your hands off him. You can have _your __**dearest**_ Seto. But leave Yami alone. If you dare lay another finger on him, _I'll_ kill you faster than you can say ' boo'."

The same girl who talked to him just now said, " He's not yours to command, so we can do anything we want with him. Is that right dearest Yami?"

" Sorry, but I'm not interested in girls like you. Now scram." Yami replied.

The girl looked at him, astonished. Then, her face turned red and she stormed away. Just after she went away, Malfoy and another irritating-looking girl walked towards them.

" The first day at school and you are already have rejected so many girls. Tsk, tsk, tsk," the irritating-looking girl said, shaking her head as she regarded the crowd of girls around Yami. " By the way, my name is Pansy Parkinson."

Pansy then took hold of Malfoy's arm and led him away. Malfoy smirked at Yami, Bakura, Malik and Marik, saying, "Bye! Losers!"

Marik walked forward to Yami and whispered in his ear, " Pharaoh, Let's work as a team and put all our pasts behind us to destroy Malfoy and that Parkinson girl!"

" You've got yourself a deal, Marik." Yami whispered back.

Marik grinned. He walked back to Malik. Malik looked at him, a bit surprised. _Marik actually had the Pharaoh to deal with him? That was simply just—_

" Marvelous!" Malik exclaimed.

Yami, Bakura and Marik stared at him.

" Now what?" Yami asked.

Malik covered his mouth and said, " Nothing! Really! Heh…heh…"

" Weird," Yami said and looked at Professor McGonagall who had just walked into the Great Hall.

" All fifth years, please come and collect your timetables. The others can wait." Professor McGonagall said.

Yugi, Ryou walked towards the Slytherin's table, looking out for Yami and Bakura. But a couple of mean looking Slytherins, one fat, the other skinny, growled at them, indicating that they are not welcomed. Malik saw them coming and rushed to their side, knocking the mean looking Slytherins away in a blast. The Slytherins practically flew off into the air, leaving Malik in their places.

" Hi Yugi. Hi Ryou." Malik greeted.

Yugi and Ryou stared at the two fallen Slytherins before answering together, " Good morning Malik. Thanks for your help!"

" My help?"

" You helped us knock these Slytherins off their feet," Yugi said pointing to the Slytherins.

" Oh! That was nothing," Malik replied superiorly, that is, until the Slytherins stood up and cracked their knuckles at him.

" Who do you think you are? Fool! You have angered me and now die!" the fatter of the two Slytherins cried as he raised his fist.

" What do you think you are doing? Fatty," an all-too-familiar voice sounded.

" Marik!" Malik yelled, " He wanted to bash me up and feed me to the pigs! I'm not lying! Am I?" He directed his last question to Yugi and Ryou.

" Did he say that he wanted to feed you to the pigs?" Ryou asked.

" He did! He did not say it out loud, but he wanted to do it!" Malik replied.

" Okay, I get the situation now. The entire fault goes to fatty. Now scram with skinny over there or die." Marik snarled.

'Fatty' pulled 'skinny' with him away quickly. Marik gave a sarcastic smile at Yugi and Ryou before turning to Malik.

" Professor McGonagall told us to get our timetables. Lets go."

Malik nodded and pulled Yugi and Ryou with him. They walked over to Professor McGonagall and lined up in front of her, patiently waiting for their turn to get their timetables.

Meanwhile, Yami and Bakura had gotten their timetables…

" Yucks! We have every lesson with the Gryffindors. And this History lesson with the Ravenclaws." Bakura said.

Yami ignored him and strode off to his first lesson, Potions.

Bakura was left talking to thin air. _He is still that ignorant Pharaoh! Can I be wrong about him being a little nicer? After that kiss we've shared together, I would have thought that he would be a bit friendlier to me. Seems not_… Bakura thought.

_Why am I ignoring Bakura_? Yami thought. _**For no particular reason**_… a voice at the back of his head sounded. _So what do you think I should do? __**You should go back to him**__. Great, now I'm talking to myself_…

Yami headed back towards Bakura, who seems to be thinking very hardly.

" Bakura?" Yami asked softly.

" Huh?" Bakura replied, jumping a little.

" What are you thinking about?"

" It was nothing. I thought that you were going for your Potions?"

" I was. But I forgot about something. Well, _two_ something."

" What things?"

"My books."

" Oh… Then lets get our books out."

" Great idea."

With that, the both of them went up to their dormitory to get their books.

Yami put all the books needed for that day into his bag while Bakura follow suit.

" Bakura."

" What? Something wrong?"

" Remember that I said that I've forgotten 'two something'?"

" Yeah. Your books, right?"

" Yes, but there is something else… One of the 'something' is my book. The other is you." Yami said, smiling up at Bakura.

Bakura took a second to take the entire information in. then, he smiled too. _Yami did not forget about me! Yami did not forget about me! He came back for me_!

" Are you okay? You looked a bit odd." Yami said.

" Oh, nothing's wrong. Lets go."

" Alright."

……………………………..

Yugi and Ryou finally got their timetables. They met up with Harry, who was talking with Ron and Hermione.

" Harry!" Yugi called.

" Yugi. Ryou. You are finally back! You wouldn't mind walking with Ron and Hermione, right?" Harry asked.

" Nope! Not one bit." Yugi replied.

" Okay! Let's go for our Potions lesson. I've taken your books for you two."

" Thank you!" Yugi and Ryou said at the same time.

" Who is our Potions teacher?" Ryou asked Ron.

" He is Snape. He doesn't like Gryffindors, but treasures the Slytherins. So you must be beware of him." Ron replied.

" Okay, if you say so..."

And the rest of their journey to the Dungeons, where they have their Potions lesson, was made in silence…

………………………………..

_**Meanwhile, what is Seto doing?**_

" Get away from me! Shoo!" Seto yelled.

" But dearest Seto, you like us, don't you?"

" No I don't! Now get away!"

Seto was surrounded by a swarm of girls, all wanting to get near him.

Seto gave up trying to push them away…

" Help! Somebody HELP!" he yelled.

Marik and Malik happened to pass by, so, they helped pull Seto away from the girls and escaped.

" Why, that was a great help." Seto said, breathing in fresh air. The air was very stale for him when he was surrounded with girls…

" You're luck that we just happen to pass by." Malik said.

" Yeah, he's right. If we are not there, then you'll be doomed." Marik added in.

Seto merely nodded. So, after being rescued by Marik and Malik, Seto parted ways with them and headed towards his Transfiguration class while Malik and Marik went for their Potion class…


	5. The Fight

**Author's notes: Decided to continue a bit of it… haha… Sister keeps annoying the hell out of me… Poor me…? Chapter might be a bit dramatic at the ending…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.**

As all Slytherins and Gryffindors reached the dungeons for their Potions lesson, they found out that Professor Snape was not there, yet. So in the meanwhile, Malfoy took this chance to talk to Yami.

" So have you followed my orders?" Malfoy asked, putting an arm around Yami's shoulders.

" No, I did not say that I would help you with the message. It is just a simple message, so you can tell Marik yourself." Yami replied, swatting Malfoy's arm off his shoulders.

Malfoy grinned; he was amused that Yami actually dared to disobey his orders. " Good, so I see that you are the kind that rebels. Want to join my team?" Malfoy took Yami's arm and began to pull him away from Bakura.

Bakura took a hold on Yami's other arm, " Hey! Go and find your own partner! Yami's my partner!"

" My, my, I didn't know that you were that possessive, Bakura… are you jealous? It is not as if Yami is your boyfriend. Or is he?" Malfoy smirked, slipping his arm around Yami's waist.

Bakura stepped forward furiously. But Yami shook his head at him.

" See, even Yami craves my touch," with that, he laughed out loud in front of Bakura. Pansy Parkinson, who was standing nearby, looked greatly displeased.

Yami turned around to face Malfoy, " Do you mind if I do something?"

Malfoy stopped laughing and looked confused, " What 'something' do you mean?"

" This!" Yami brought his knee up in between Malfoy's legs (god, that must hurt a lot). Malfoy's faced contracted with agony and then… " Owwwwww!" and " HaHaHaHaHaHaHa!"

" Let's go," Yami hauled the still-howling-with-laughter Bakura aside. Bakura could not resist but yell at Malfoy, " So this is the meaning of 'even Yami craves my touch'? He sure did repay you for the 'touch'!" Bakura was on the verge of tears, never in his life had he thought that Yami could do that to anyone.

Pansy Parkinson immediately went to Malfoy's aid. She was furious with Yami for doing that to Malfoy. But with Bakura beside Yami, she dare not do anything to him. Instead, she satisfied herself with a glare at Yami and helped Malfoy help.

Malfoy glared at Yami with hatred, " You'll pay for it! I'll make your life a horror! You'll wish that you've never been born!"

" I'll wait for your glorious revolution," was all Yami said. He turned his back on Malfoy and waited for the teacher's arrival. Malfoy ground his teeth together and limped away, with Pansy. The other students had their mouths hanging in surprise. They had never seen Malfoy being humiliated by any one except by Harry (a few times).

When professor Snape arrived, most of the students were eagerly chatting about Malfoy's humiliation. Professor Snape, who didn't know what they were talking about, gave them a malicious glare, which shut them up almost immediately.

"In," he snarled, pointing to the door to the classroom. The students gulped and walked in quietly.

Snape then stride into the classroom, closing the door behind him. The whole classroom was quiet.

" Based on your laughter outside the classroom, I assume that you have something interesting going on?"

Every student took sneak peeks at Malfoy. It was clear that Malfoy did not want to tell Snape about what had happened.

When it was clear that nobody was going to reply to his question, Professor Snape snapped, "Take out your course book and turn it to page 210. Read it and prepare the potion written there .No questions and do not talk."

Yami and Bakura began to collect the necessary materials to make the potion.

One cauldron, two frog's eye, one dead spider, a dozen caterpillars, one bat's wing, one bat's ear, a puddle of dragon vomit, two toadstool, and pig's blood.

" Gross," Yami commented.

Bakura only shrugged before he went to collect the essential materials needed for the potion. With a disgruntled groan, Yami followed suit.

After about 20 minutes later, a loud explosion was heard.

KABOOM!

Everyone stopped work to stare at Ronald Weasley. His face was blackened from the explosion and his mouth was opening and closing like a goldfish. After a few seconds, he began to "hee-haw".

" Hee-haw! Hee-haw!"

Every time Ron tried to speak, it would come out as "hee-haw". Everyone burst into laughter. Malfoy laughed especially the hardest.

" It would seem like Weasley here had made another unruly potion. Ten points from Gryffindor for that mistake, and another ten points for the laughter. Now continue your work. Potter, take Weasley to Madam Pomfrey," Snape said menacingly.

Harry nodded and quickly pulled Ron out of the classroom. Secretly, he was thankfully for this. Being with Madam Pomfrey is definitely much more better than being with Snape.

Bakura controlled his laughter as the blackened Weasley limped past. His own potion was almost completed. The potion was now a bright purple colour. He added the dead spider and… it turned blue.

"Yes!" Bakura smirked with self-satisfaction. He had finally completed his potion. Then, he bottled his handiwork and sealed it. Turning to look at Yami, he saw that he too, had finished his potion.

" That potion is so easy to make, don't you think so? That Weasley must be a complete fool if he cannot even make such a simple potion," Bakura said to Yami.

Yami just glared at him. " You should not make fun of others' weakness! How would you respond if I tell you that you are too stupid to beat me in dueling with cards? Your pride will get in the way as always!" he snapped.

For a moment, Bakura's face tightened, then, he turned away, while not uttering a single word. Yami's eyes widened. _Did he hurt Bakura's feelings_?

" I'm… I'm sorry. I did not mean to say—" began Yami, but he was cut off.

" Just shut up, Pharaoh," Bakura interrupted.

Yami fell silent and looked away from Bakura. They remained like that for the rest of the lesson. Snape awarded each of them 20 points for perfect potion. But neither of them felt happy or proud anymore…

After Potions, Yugi caught up with Yami, who looked very depressed. " What's wrong? You looked very dejected," he asked Yami worriedly.

" It's nothing. I made a nasty comment to Bakura on how he was too stupid to beat me in a duel with cards and now he is not talking to me," Yami sighed, rubbing his forehead.

Yugi was shocked, " How can you say that to Bakura? You are normally so nice, Yami. I can't believe that you are turning to be like Marik and Malik," Yugi's eyes narrowed.

" He was nasty first! He said that Ron is a fool!" Yami snarled, his patience running low.

" But that does not give you a reason to call Bakura stupid! You are just as bad as Marik and Malik!" Yugi shouted and stomped off.

Yami glared holes into Yugi's back. _Since when did Yugi care so much about Bakura that he must berate him_?

Muttering angrily under his breath, Yami went for a walk in the school. It was his free period now. Making his way around the school, he heard voices from his left. It was Bakura, Malik and Marik!

As he did not want to be seen by Bakura, Yami ducked into a vacant classroom to his immediate left. He could still hear their murmurings though…

" Pharaoh was really mean to you? Poor Robber!" Malik was saying.

" I say that we show him that we are far more superior than he is!" Marik cackled and slapped Malik on the back.

" Yeah, let's show him!" Bakura said nastily.

Malik was surprised, " Don't you like the Pharaoh? I thought that you would object."

" Humph! I shall not care for him any longer. He injured my pride!"

" Poor Tomb Robber! His pride was injured! So, your pride is more important than your sweetheart?" Marik asked cunningly.

"I…" Bakura paused.

" Well?" Marik pursued.

" Yes! My pride is more important than that good-for-nothing Pharaoh!" Bakura sneered, his voice trembling just a little. It was not noticeable to those who were not listening out to it.

Marik smirked, " Good, now listen. I want you to go and shatter his heart. Tell him that he is nothing to you."

Bakura froze. _Nothing to him at all? Yami was his life_! But looking at Marik and Malik's daring expression, he said, " Fine. He doesn't mean much to me anyway."

Inside the classroom, Yami stood frozen to the spot. Tears rolled down his cheek as he listened to the threesomes' plot to break his heart. He listened out to Bakura the most. He seemed to be the most enthusiastic one… His heart already shattered to many pieces as he stood there, unable to do anything.

Malik and Marik… He thought that they were at least comrades, but… Was he really nothing to Bakura? He slowly sunk to the floor, hugging his knees. Why did one small sentence cause such a big ruckus? Why did he have to be nasty to Bakura? And most of all, if he hadn't made the nasty comment to Bakura would he know that the threesome talking outside hated him that much?

The betrayed feeling quickly turned to rage. He had to control himself as he waited for the threesome to leave. Finally, their voices faded away. Yami opened the door to a deserted corridor. He slowly made his way to his next lesson, which was right after his free period, Care of Magical Creatures.

**While with Bakura, Malik and Marik…**

They were walking in silence towards their Care of Magical Creatures lesson.

Malik suddenly asked, " Tomb Robber, do you really want to hurt the Pharaoh's feelings? I know that you like him a lot… Wouldn't you regret it? I mean, the Pharaoh is not a very forgiving person. If you hurt his feelings once, he might not let you back into his heart again…"

Bakura paled.

Marik sighed, " Look, I think that my suggestion is a bit too much. Let's not do anything to the Pharaoh. I was just joking around just now."

" But, wouldn't that seem like Tomb Robber is backing out from a challenge?" Malik asked.

" Yeah, you're right. I shouldn't have agreed in the first place. But this time, the Pharaoh is in the wrong," Bakura sighed, running a hand through his messy locks.

" Don't blame us if something goes wrong then," Marik warned.

Bakura nodded.

When they arrived at the place where their lesson was to be conducted, just outside the Forbidden Forest, they scanned the area for Yami. But he was nowhere to be found. Yugi was already there though.

" Bakura! I'm so sorry about Yami. He is just blabbering nonsense. Don't take his words too seriously. He is always like that," Yugi said. He was a little worried about Yami as he did not see him anywhere. He was also sorry about the mean words he said to him.

" Sorry, but we wanted to punish Yami a bit for being so uncaring towards others' feelings," Marik told Yugi.

" Punish him a little?" Yugi scratched his chin, " Okay, just don't do anything bad to him. If you do, he might not be able to take it." With that, Yugi left the threesome alone.

Just as Bakura opened his mouth to speak, Hagrid announced his presence.

" Gather here! I am going to start the lesson!" Hagrid boomed. (sorry, did not know how to imitate Hagrid's way of speech…)

By now, Yami had arrived. Marik nudged Bakura and Malik. They only saw his back as he was in the forefront.

" I am going to give each of you a Grilli to take care of. They bite, so beware," Hagrid warned. (Grilli: something made up from the spot haha)

They each took a Grilli each and tended to it. Marik, Malik and Bakura chose a spot close to Yami. They noticed that Yami did not make an effort to mix with Yugi and company or themselves…

Yami patted the Grilli as he stared into space. When the threesome had a good look at his face, they saw that his eyes were red and puffy.

" What happened to him?" Malik asked his two companions, " The Pharaoh looked like one of the walking dead!"

Bakura shrugged, " I don't know. But he seems s little dazed…"

Marik suddenly gasped, " He had been crying!"

Malik and Bakura were shocked. The three of them quickly made their way Yami with their Grillis. Yami did not even look up when the threesome sat down beside him.

" What's wrong Pharaoh?" Malik asked, concerned about Yami. Marik also looked at Yami worriedly. Sure, they did not like Yami last time, but now that they got to know him, they gradually warmed up to him.

Yami did not say anything to them. He just continued patting the Grilli…

Looking at Yami's crestfallen face, they felt guilty that they were plotting to hurt him.

" What's wrong?" Bakura asked Yami, laying a hand on his shoulder.

Just as his hand came in contact with Yami's shoulder, Yami punched Bakura.

" OW! What was that for?" Bakura yelled in pain.

Yami's eyes were cold as he spoke, " Get away from me. All of you get away. I am not going to associate with any of you."

" What did we do!?" Bakura shouted.

" What did you do? I don't want to associate with people who were planning to hurt my feelings!" Yami yelled with rage.

Marik, Malik and Bakura froze. Yami heard them?

Yami turned his back to them, stood up and walked away, Grilli in hand. Looking at Yami's back, Bakura felt a sharp pain in his heart. _Was the relationship between him and the Pharaoh finished_?

**Sorry if the chapter does not make sense! Anyway, I think it is over dramatic… I guess that my story writing skill is rusty… Anyway, please review!**


End file.
